libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Eyes
Aura varies; ML varies Slot eyes; Price 10,000 gp (aware), 120,000 gp (conceal), 10,000 gp (concentrate), 120,000 gp (dominate), 7,200 gp (energy ray), 112,000 gp (expose), 10,000 gp (gather), 8,000 gp (penetrate), 10,080 gp (powerthieve), 43,200 gp (repudiate), 24,000 gp (sense), 9,000 gp (talented), 10,180 gp (view); Weight — Description These objects appear as small crystals, always with at least one wide, flat facet, and contain a variety of powers. When the owner uses the proper command thought, the crystal adheres to the center of his forehead (the same command thought causes the third eye to disengage). Only one third eye can be worn at a time. A third eye is treated as eyewear or goggles for the purpose of determining which items can be worn on the body. Aware: This kind of third eye continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Perception checks. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Perception Conceal: While worn, a third eye conceal protects the wearer from view by all devices, powers, and spells that detect, influence, or read emotions or thoughts. This power protects against all mind-affecting powers and effects as well as information-gathering by clairsentience powers or effects (except for metafaculty); this item affects the wearer as if he enjoyed the benefit of the barred mind power. Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, barred mind. Concentrate: This kind of third eye continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on concentration checks. Moderate telepathy; ML 10th; Craft Wondrous Item. Dominate: The wearer of a third eye dominate can attempt to dominate a subject as with the power mind control, augmented to target any creature type it can affect, once per day (save DC 18). Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, mind control. Energy Ray: This third eye allows the wielder to fire bolts their active energy type at a target within 30 ft. as a ranged touch attack three times per day. The bolt deals 5d6 points of damage of the wearer’s active energy type; if the energy type is sonic, it instead deals 5d3 points of damage. Faint psychokinesis; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, energy ray. Expose: The wearer of this kind of third eye always knows when someone lies directly to him. Strong telepathy; ML 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, bend reality. Gather: This kind of third eye continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Diplomacy. Penetrate: While worn, a third eye penetrate grants the wearer a +2 bonus on manifester level checks to overcome a creature’s power resistance. Strong clairsentience; ML 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, bend reality. Powerthieve: While worn, a third eye powerthieve allows the wearer to borrow one power from a psionic target within 40 feet once per day. If the target fails a DC 16 Will save, it instantly loses one power of the wearer’s choice, and the wearer instantly gains temporary knowledge of this power. The wearer can manifest the borrowed power normally if she has sufficient power points to pay for its cost. The wearer retains knowledge of the power for up to 70 minutes, at which time she loses knowledge of the power and the former owner regains it, regardless of the distance between them. If the former owner is dead, the wearer still loses the borrowed power. Moderate telepathy; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, thieving mindlink. Repudiate: While worn, this powerful item allows the wearer to manifest dispel psionics once per day with a +20 modifier on the dispel check (the wearer uses the +20 modifier in place of his manifester level). Strong psychokinesis; ML 20th; Craft Wondrous Item, dispel psionics. Sense: The wearer of this kind of third eye can manifest clairvoyant sense at will. Faint clairsentience; ML 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, clairvoyant sense. Talented: This third eye must be worn for 24 hours before its powers take effect. When worn by a non-psionic creature, it grants the user the Wild Talent feat and one psionic talent. The talent granted is determined at the time the third eye is created and cannot be changed. When using the talent, the wearer’s manifester level is always treated as 1. When worn by a psionic creature, the third eye talented instead grants the user the benefit of the Psionic Talent feat, and the psionic talent. The manifester level for the talent is the wearer’s character level. This item does not let a creature meet any prerequisites for feats or prestige classes it does not already meet, such as those requiring a power point pool, a manifester level, or the ability to manifest powers. Faint telepathy; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, talent in the item. View: The wearer of this kind of third eye can spin a quasireal version of himself and send it over virtually any distance or into other planes of existence, as if manifesting the remote viewing power, once per day. Moderate clairsentience; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, remote viewing. Construction Requirements Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have ranks in appropriate skills or additional powers; Cost 5,000 gp (aware), 60,000 gp (conceal), 5,000 gp (conceal), 60,000 gp (dominate), 3,600 gp (energy ray), 56,000 gp (expose), 5,000 gp (gather), 4,000 gp (penetrate), 5,040 gp (powerthieve), 21,600 gp (repudiate), 12,000 gp (sense), 4,500 gp (talented), 5,090 gp (view) Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics